


【铁虫AU｜虫性转】吃可可的时候可可也在吃你（pwp）

by Jovier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Light BDSM, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jovier/pseuds/Jovier
Summary: If Peter is a girl...she called Petra.Tony had a nightmare and Petra tried to help him fall asleep. So she decided to make love with him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【铁虫AU｜虫性转】吃可可的时候可可也在吃你（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 虫妹女上位，高潮控制，dirty talk，一点捆绑和掌掴，擦边BDSM，铁爸算是sub

Petra熬夜写完了小论文，摸进休息区的厨房找夜宵，正嚼着Wanda做的纸杯蛋糕，Friday的声音响起来：

“Ms.Parker，boss的情况不太好，您能去看看他吗？”

“Tony？我马上就去！”她放下食物赶过去。

Friday替她打开了Tony的房门，之前她只在这草草留宿过两三晚——之后还得趁天没亮再匆匆忙忙偷溜回自己房间。

Tony眉头紧皱攥着薄毯，浑身直冒冷汗，身体时不时抽动甚至挣扎，还念着什么梦话。

“Tony，Tony，你醒醒。”Petra坐在他床边，轻轻拍打他的脸颊和手背。

“No！No！Petra！No！”Tony猛地睁开眼，反手抓住了Petra的胳膊，大口大口地喘着气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

“嘿，亲爱的，我在这，没事了，没事了。”Petra心疼地抽过纸巾擦去他额头上的汗珠，在他额头上落下安慰的吻。

Tony半天才恍如隔世地松开她的手，目不转睛地盯着她，接着又握住她的手：

“你怎么过来了？”

“Friday叫我来的。”Petra温柔地看着他，“告诉我，亲爱的，你梦到什么了？”

“我……没什么。”Tony回避她的目光。

“我听到你叫我的名字了，告诉我，Tony，告诉我会有奖励。”Petra把手掌放在他脸颊上，让他转过来看着自己。

蜘蛛女侠在蛊惑另一个英雄，这会成为一个不能公之于众的秘密。

“一个噩梦而已，我能应付的来，不用担心。”Tony无法拒绝她，很快就收敛起难得一见的慌乱，反过来安慰她。

“是我离开你了吗？”

Petra完全能猜到一个Stark在想什么，害怕什么。

“……不，你、你……”他哽住了，所有伪装起来的冷静碎裂了，他在Petra鼓励的目光下更加说不出话，最后嗫嚅道，“……你死了，就在我面前。”

“我就在这，那都是假的，Tony。”她抽回手站起身，在Tony紧张而不舍的目光中脱掉了外套和长裤，露出来挺翘的乳房，漂亮的人鱼线，以及修长的双腿，最后只剩下那套红色的，很衬她雪玉色皮肤的内衣。

“我现在状态不够好……”Tony拒绝。

“没关系，我可以自己来。”

“Petra，你没必要……”

“这很有必要，内啡肽能让你在天亮前睡个好觉，而且你觉得我这样走掉还能睡得着吗？我会担心你，小甜心。”

Petra蹬飞鞋子，爬上柔软的床铺，用看似轻柔但不容置疑的力道把Tony摁倒回床上，花了几秒钟用蛛丝把他的右手黏在床头，接着抬起腿跨坐在他身上，足尖划过一道过于迤逦的曲线。

“Petra……”Tony抬头注视着她，这个角度让他有种被控制的的安全感。

“嘘，忘掉你在梦里看到的东西，看着我，看着我的眼睛，看着我的身体，明白吗？”Petra跟着冷下脸，用指尖勾起他的下巴，“你要是敢让眼睛乱瞟，或者管不住嘴，我就要罚你了。”

Tony需要控制，他点了点头。

“很好，我的巧克力小饼干。”

Petra又绽出一个笑来，俯下身让嘴唇碰了碰他的鼻梁，任由舌尖滑出来，留下属于她的标记。

那会在他脸上发光。

Tony闭着眼睛仰起脸，想到这点时呼吸骤然加重了点。  
Petra继续舔过他的眼窝，直到眼角，压低声音道：“你棒极了。”

“你也美极了。”Tony嘶哑着嗓音，能活动的左手从她内裤下缘伸进去。

“有只猫咪不太乖。”

Petra这么说着，还是压下腰让自己的阴部紧贴他半硬的阴茎。

Tony呻吟了一声，抓住了她半边臀肉。

她晃动自己摩擦他的阴茎，同时命令他不许出声。

当她听见Tony咬着嘴唇从喉咙里发出咕噜声，满意地亲吻他的嘴唇：“我说了哦，好孩子有奖励。”

她用一根手指拉下他的内裤，放出来他硬挺的阴茎，埋下头缓缓地舔过冠状沟，绕着茎柱往下，逗弄双球，又回头吸进去半截，但在Tony试图挺腰的时候把他从自己的口腔里挤出去。

她继续隔着仅剩的被各种体液浸透的布料摩擦了一会他的茎体，从他身上爬过去取抽屉里的套，饱满的乳肉就贴在他的脸上。

“你要是敢摸自己我就把你左手也绑上。”她不忘威胁。

“拜托……”Tony忍不住在蛛网里挣扎。

“你该说什么？你知道，让我满意才能有奖励。”Petra好整以暇地回身给他戴上套，道。

“我需要你……我想操你我想进到你的洞里……”

“唔……有句话叫过犹不及？不过算你及格了。”

她拢共用了四根手指，就撕掉了那层布料甩到地上：

“我相信你会给我买新的对吗？”

她扶着他的阴茎沉腰，相较于Tony求而不得的难耐，Petra显得更游刃有余，她没花什么力气就吃掉了他的伞头。

Tony感觉自己像是被堵住的喷泉，碰巧修理工还觉得变样的水花十分有趣。

“老天！”

她对Tony的低吼充耳不闻，只是让阴道吮吸着他的伞头，时不时还借用他的东西来取悦自己，唇舌则流连于他的下颌与耳垂，手指描画他反应堆周围可憎的疤痕。

她继续把腰往下压，他像是被邪恶的巨蟒缠住了身体，他控制不住挺胯，但是那个甜蜜的洞也随之躲开。

Tony懊恼地低吼，女孩好像突然就回心转意地照顾起他来，直往他阴茎上坐，只是进去一半，他就感觉自己快控制不住了，裹在蛛丝里的手攥紧了拳头。

然后她收紧肌肉抬起屁股，Tony徒劳地挣了几下胳膊和身体，Petra忽然落下身子，又吞进去大半根。

接下来几分钟她都在重复这个动作，起，落，起，落。  
“你太辣了甜心……”她舔吻他的唇齿，下面的力道越来越重，几乎是要顶到最深的地方。

“你的屁股摇得像个婊子……”Tony罪恶而自由的左手拉下她的胸衣，掐捻着她的乳尖，“告诉我，你骑过几个男人？”

“哈，那可不少，不过像你这样又硬又粗的不多。”

Tony忍不住抽了她屁股一巴掌，这时候Petra高潮了，阴道痉挛着，带来过多的快感，Tony觉得自己也要到了 ，却被女孩掐住了命根。

她一手掐着他的阴茎，一手把他不老实的左手摁在床上，顺便保持着平衡，继续让那根脏东西往自己的敏感点撞，延长她的快感。

“Petra！”

Tony感觉自己像个气球，充了太多气却被扎紧了口子，还画了个大笑脸。

“噢答应我点什么，你知道的……嗯？你总是知道每件事情……所以猜猜看？”

高潮让她的气息变得紊乱，湿热的阴道还热情地包裹着他的阴茎，但Tony毫不怀疑她还掌控着局势。

如果她想，她甚至可以让他一晚上都硬着。

而且看着她他就感觉自己硬得发痛。

“我会……好好吃饭睡觉？”

“还不够。”

“戒酒戒糖？”

“然后呢？”

“我尽量按照计划行动？”

“Tony，”她无奈又疼惜地亲吻他，松开手掌，道，“我只是希望你再睡不好的时候可以让Friday来叫我。”

Tony射完好一会，Petra才慵懒地抬起屁股，软掉的阴茎连带着黏糊糊的体液从她身体里一起滑出来。

Tony用手指缠弄她的头发，问道：“还得多久？”

“三十秒。”

她抬手旋转了一下蛛丝发射器，喷了些透明的液体到那团蛛丝上，用纸巾擦掉那些混合物。

Tony活动了一下手腕，帮她和自己清理了一下。

“你是哪里学来的？”Tony舔舔嘴唇，忽然觉得做噩梦也没那么糟了。

“你是不是忘了自己就是个经验丰富的好老师？”Petra半酸半夸地说，翻了个身躺到床上，“快睡觉，要不然下回我就直接打晕你了。”

“在那之前我们是不是先约个时间去买内衣？”

“绝不。”

“拜托？”

“太诡异了。”Petra想象了一下Tony Stark陪着她去买内衣的场景，打了个寒战，但Tony的表情顿时沮丧起来，她又不忍心了，继续说，“不过你可以在购物网站上给我挑。”

【END】


End file.
